The instant invention relates generally to toilet flush valve systems and more specifically it relates to a semi-flush valve mechanism in a toilet tank.
Numerous toilet flush valve systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to regulate the volume of water discharged for flushing when evacuating toilet bowls. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,325,828 to Alexander; 4,483,024 Troeh; 4,504,984 to Burns; and 4,620,331 to Sagucio all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.